We'll Go Down A Different Path You and Me Together
by pecannutespresso
Summary: A story of Nina and Phillip getting a little crazy together. WARNING: INVOLVES SHOYLES SMUT. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

"If your appearance is any indication," the first words Nina had said to him since they'd left the hotel room caused a slight sense of relief. He wouldn't have to relay every detail discussed in the conference room. "Now I don't have to tell you how important it is that Fringe division not be shut down."

"I'm not the one who needs convincing," Phillip replied. His feelings were low and his heart heavy. The fiery redhead in front of him could feel the pain he was enduring herself.

"We've tried, I'm afraid that this one's out of our hands." Her stormy blue eyes looked up at him, a slight smile crossed her face. Delicately she touched the collar of his crisp white shirt. Those blue eyes flicked down to his lips and back up to his eyes again. With a kiss more forceful than her touch, Nina sent shockwaves all through his body. The rosy red lips of Nina Sharp could make his strong will falter and his spine tingle.

Their eyes connected when she broke the kiss. Phillip had never understood the term smiling eyes until now.

"Do what you always used to do Phillip," she said in a playful and knowing tone. And a smile that he'd only seen a handful of time before spread across her face. "Save the day."

She slipped on her black designer sunglasses.

"Phillip," she called to him. "The car is leaving now."

Grabbing his grandfather's pocket watch, he followed her to the car.

The divider between them and the driver was up, something Nina always made sure to do to ensure privacy. Once Phillip had gotten in the backseat, she'd already had a double waiting in her hand for him.

"Thanks," he replied gruffly.

The half hour drive through DC and to the hotel would be long and silent if she didn't do anything. Usually they both sat on their respected sides and made small talk over their drinks. Today she knew he would be in no mood to make small talk.

But she knew one thing that could calm him while getting his mind off of the recent news. Moving to the center seat, Nina ran her hand up Phillips thigh.

"C'mon Nina, not now."

"Shh Phillip, if there's one thing I know that will calm you, it's this. Just sit back and enjoy." She quickly leaned over the divider. "Tommy, could you please drive around for a while, it's just too nice a day to be pent up in that hotel room."

Phillip took the opportunity to run his hands down Nina's back before squeezing her round ass. There was just something about her near gothic style of clothing that hit the right spot every time.

"Yes ma'am."

She closed the divider before returning to the seat. Licking the very red lips he'd just kissed, her eyes filled with lust and hunger.

It had only been mere hours since they'd last made love but Nina was a rather demanding woman. After their first few times, Phillip had joked he'd let Pandora out of the box again. At first the comparison had shocked her but now she knew it was true. As much as they clashed against each other, Nina and Phillip needed each other just the same.

Softly her lips touched his, her tongue exploring his mouth and his exploring hers. Her hands went to his shirt, unbuttoning the shiny white buttons carefully but quickly. Her knees went to the floor in front of him, thankfully for the spacious backseat she pressed her chest against his ready groin. Her nails scratched down his chest stopping at his belt.

The time she looked at him before undoing his pants was unlike any other time Phillip had ever seen her. She didn't look at him with lustful or anger ridden eyes. She didn't look at him with eyes full of anything but love and caring. This took him by surprise. He'd never seen her look at anyone like that.

Her soft lips wrapped around his thick cock, taking it all the way in her mouth and down her throat. Phillip's head rested back against the seat and his eyes closed. She worked her magic on him and when he came into her mouth he was even more turned on by the fact that she swallowed every last drop.

With some of the tension released her pushed her back onto the seat, holding her wrists tightly against the leather. Her breath quicken with anticipation. She waited for him to make his next move. And he granted her wish with a rough kiss. Her bit her upper lip and sucked on the tip of her tongue.

As he pulled away she sighed with a moan. But her moan was soon stopped as he went for the button of her dress pants. He was shocked to see her wearing not black lace panties but bright red ones instead. A smirk crept up and he slid her pants off, tossing them to the floor. It was his turn to kneel in front of her and he kissed up from the tip of her black leather boots to the hem of her black jacket. He was not gentle taking her jacket and top off. And a husky moan escaped from his throat when he saw her matching lace red bra.

He kissed along the edge of her bra, taking his time caressing her ample breasts and teasing her just the same. Unsnapping the clasp in the front he slid the bra from her shoulders and tossed it on top of her pants. It was his turn to lick his lips before diving into her lovely breasts.

With time he'd grown to know just how she liked her breasts to be toyed with. A light lick and nibble here and there would send her through the roof. And as he started to suck on her nipples he could feel her struggling to free her hand.

"Please Phillip," she begged breathlessly. He granted her access to whatever she was grabbing for. "Use this, please."

This was a first for her, begging and pleading with him to do something. And when he looked to see what she was talking about, he arched a questioning eyebrow. It looked like a tube of lipstick. What was he going to do with lipstick? Surely he wasn't going to put it on. There was no way she could be into that. She'd taken pride in expressing her liking for strong manly men.

"Turn the bottom," she whispered.

Phillip pulled away from her bosom and turned the bottom of the lipstick tube to find it wasn't lipstick at all. The tube started to vibrate in his hand.

"Take off the top."

He followed her instruction to find that it indeed the tube looked just like lipstick but it was made of some hard but flexible material. He smiled wickedly up at her causing her to burst out laughing.

"What?"

"I've never seen you look at me like that."

Before she could utter another word he put the tip of the vibrating bullet on her clit. Her head dropped against the seat as she moaned. Sucking on her nipple and pressing the lipstick against her quickly caused her to orgasm against his hand.

He didn't let her come down from her high and he had her panties on top of the mounting pile of clothing. With his pants still unbuttoned, he pulled her to the edge of the seat, spreading her thighs farther apart.

Nina was still moaning and breathing heavily as he entered her, causing her to moan as he filled her fully. Her eyes rolled back and she tried to pull her hands free again but he'd pinned her in one place as the long strokes came hard and deep. Her pale skin was begging to be covered in bites and hickies and Broyles was just the man to do so.

He thrust into her deeply enough that she gasped each time. They kissed, sloppily as the car stopped and started again in the traffic. When it was stopped, Phillip took the extra stability to pull her hands to her hips and enter her harder than before.

They had both come so close to their orgasms, it almost killed him to do what he did, but he knew in the long run it would be very worth it. Just as she began to arch her back, he pulled out of her and kissed her lips sweetly and passionately.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice shaky from the activity.

Phillip merely leaned over to the divider and asked the driver to start to head for the hotel.

"Yes sir," Tommy replied as the divider returned to its closed position.

Sitting back he half expected Nina to slap him across the face. The look she had could kill, and if she'd had that power half of the Massive Dynamic staff would be replaced daily. But she only glared at him. Her chest heaving still.

"Just you wait Sharp," he said with a smile stretched across from ear to ear. There was no telling what she would do to him, but he knew it would be worth every second. Simply glancing at her, he could see those icy blue eyes turn a deep, dark, terrifying blue.

As much as she hated to play his coy little games, she was just as competitive. Sitting back she grabbed her clothes and put everything on her matching red lace set. She grabbed them, shoving them into Phillip's coat pocket. To anyone else it would look like a red lace handkerchief in his jacket, until they looked closer.

And Nina hoped they did.

The car stopped under the covering of the hotel. A bellboy who couldn't have been more than seventeen rushed to open the door. He let Phillip out and held his hand out for Nina to grab. She slipped a twenty dollar bill in his hand. The bellboy jumped at the amount and made sure to open the glass door for the both of them.

"Thank you," she said graciously before fluttering through the lobby with Phillip close on her heels. The elevator rose up to the twenty second floor, the penthouse suite she had taken up for the week. When the doors open, Phillip's hand spread across her bottom. "Not yet Phillip," she said uninterested.

A cruel plan mapped out in her head, she strode into the suite, placing her jacket on the chair's back. She went to the bed, where Phillip was ready for her to strip down again, but she grabbed the remote and turned the television on. Her feet kicked up on the bed, she unzipped the knee high boots until she could peel them off. Phillip stood, leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom.

Instantly he could tell what she was planning. Two could play at that game. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his dress shoes off and socks as well. He put them in a pile next to her carelessly placed boots. Phillip scooted back behind Nina on the bed, his legs crossed at the ankle and elbow bent propping him up.

The news station they were watching went through all the day's new stories and when they started to repeat them, Phillip started to get agitated. Nina had sat in one spot, legs crossed rubbing her feet, staring at the television.

"Nina, come here," he said sternly.

She looked back at him, shocked at his tone. But she obeyed, an act that in return shocked him. Moving back to the head board she kept her distance, still keeping her plan in mind. Broyles on the other hand was losing patience.

They had always been rough with each other, keeping feelings at bay. Their relationship was one of business and lust, not feelings. But, with the years passing by, Phillip had grown soft for her. Something he was unsure of. There were times where he could never see her again and he'd be happy. Then there were times where we wished the soft Nina could be coaxed out more.

"No." He said, his tone stern again. "Here," his arms had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. She was close enough for his arm to snake around her.

Her whole body froze up. There had been very few men and women that had ever made her whole body tremble at the thought of their love making, Phillip Broyles was one of them. She hated to admit it, but she was going soft around the edges for him. And she didn't know how to respond to that.

Phillip knew there would be time to work her back into her sexual frenzy. There hadn't been a woman in his arms since his ex-wife. It was a feeling he missed quite often. And even though it was Nina Sharp, he thought he could handle the cuddling for one night and not loathe himself come morning. So he pulled he in closer to him and snaked both arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder. Their bodies pressed together tightly, feet intertwined, arms twisted together in a pretzel like way. And yet, neither said a word.

The news had begun to bore the both of them. Channel after channel they looked for something else to watch before deciding on an old black and white movie that neither had seen before. Just as Phillip had been ready to restart her sexual prowess, he could feel her chest moving slower and steadier. Her breathing having slowed, he pulled the red hair back to see her eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Never before had he seen her sleep so sound, he pulled the blankets up around the both of them and flipped the light switch. Shrouded in darkness, Phillip pulled her even closer and closed his eyes.

Drifting off to have dreams of past cases and past sexual encounters, he started to have a dream of Nina between his legs sucking him again. How he loved her talented tongue. And how she could get his full length down her throat, it stunned him each time. It had only been the first few times that she'd gagged on him, now she could take him like a pro. He wondered how she did it, but mostly forgot anything else existed once he got in her mouth.

His eyes blinked open as well manicured nails scraped down his thighs. Looking up at him, Nina was taking his whole length just as she had done in the car. Her hands moved down to cup his balls and Phillip was seeing stars.

"Good morning Phillip," she whispered, her beautifully blue eyes still sleepy.

"What time is it?" He asked as her hand stroked him gently.

"Three in the morning." A smile spread slowly across her face.

She moved to straddle his hips, feeling his erection through her pants still on from the night before. Sitting back on his thighs, he moaned at the pressure on his hard cock. He bit down on his bottom lip.

They simply stared into each other's eyes, waiting to see who would break first. Now it was back to the game.

But as long as Phillip had waited last night and with him having started the game, he made certain he would win. And then she started to gyrate her hips. Phillip moved his hands up to her hips and gripped them tightly. _If it weren't for these damned clothes._ He watched her breath in and breath out. He watched as her chest rose and fell and her eyes grew more and more begging him to give in finally.

And he did.

With his hands still clutching her hips he flipped her on her back and now he was on top. But, just because he'd given in, that didn't mean he was going to lose his game plan. He knew where some materials were that he could use on her, to send her into a frenzy. And he knew it would turn both of them on so much, they would go at it like rabbits until the next morning.

"Don't you dare move," he hissed. Before he hit the floor, he was half way across the room. In his suitcase he grabbed a bag of supplies he'd recently bought.

As hard as she tried to see it, Nina was unable to. She could hear the unmistakable crinkling noise of a plastic bag, but beyond that was anyone's guess. She waited on the bed like she was told and wondered what he could be grabbing. Part of her was worried. Another part was anxious to see what he would pull out. The objects that he could have were endless. He had his own room in the hotel, but each night had ended up with her, not that much sleeping was done. He had checked into his room to make it look good, and when she was at meetings, he did return there. To do what though, she wasn't sure. And there was no way of knowing with Phillip. He was always so cryptic when it came to personal things.

Phillip turned to face her with his hands behind his back. There was no way of knowing what he had. So, against everything in Nina Sharp's head, she simply laid back and closed her eyes. _What will happen will happen._ She trusted him enough to do so.

He could feel his large hands running from her feet up her legs. The sensations were tenfold with her eyes closed. Pulling off her pants, she blinked her eyes open again. Never before had she seen a smile like the one he had now. It was a genuine smile. And she liked it.

And then Phillip Broyles started to unwind some rope.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't heavy duty rope, but rope nonetheless. Nina's heartbeat sped up with anxiety of what was to come next. She'd never had anyone tie her up, and Phillip had never expressed the interest of it. Apparently there was some deep down.

"Tell me if this gets too tight Nina," his voice was soft as he grabbed one wrist. He tied her arms to the head board, but left enough slack for her to still move. Then he kissed her. He could tell she was unsure of the rope but he knew just how to calm her. "If it gets to be too much, just tell me and the rope is gone Nina."

"Ok," she replied with Broyles kissing his way down her body.

He admired her on the bed with white sheets. And began to wonder what she would look like in white. Putting the thought in the back of his mind for now, he teased her slightly by kissing her pussy. Just as she started to moan he stopped and moved to her feet. As he was readying to tie her feet, he decided against it and tossed the rope off to the side.

"Where's your purse Nina?"

"Over on the table," she paused. "Why? What's so important that's in my purse?"

"Calm down Nina, I'm not tying you up to steal your belongings."

When he returned to the bed he had the tube of lipstick that was actually a tiny vibrator. Spreading her legs apart Phillip kissed from her knees up her thighs. Her milky white skin inviting him every inch closer. He spread her lips apart and kissed everywhere but her clit. It wouldn't be often that Nina Sharp would be literally tied up and not be able to stop him from teasing her to his heart's content. And he knew it, and was taking full advantage of it.

"Phillip! Please for the love of god!"

He wouldn't give into her request, instead he moved lower to her opening. Lightly licking around the very outside he glanced up at her. She lifted her head off her pillow, watched him intently for a few seconds before sighing and putting her head back down.

"You just close your eyes and relax Nina."

He had finally got her to start shifting around on the bed before he gave in and sucked furiously on her clit. She was very sensitive and it wasn't long before he had her at her first orgasm of the day. But he was nowhere near done. He slid a single finger into her and set the vibrator on low against her. Still coming down from her first orgasm, the second one took a little more time, but Phillip was fine with the thought.

He slide another finger in her and started to pump them in and out slowly. As she started to show signs of climbing toward another orgasm he kissed the inner parts of her thighs. He wanted to get her come for him multiple times. He wanted her to wish she hadn't woken him up at three in the morning. And slowly but surely he was on his way to just that.

She moaned his name as she reached another. He loved it when she did that, her voice that was always so stern and collective would change entirely when they were in bed together.

He clicked the vibrator off and went back to sucking and licking on her clit. She moaned above him and begged him to fuck her. This was the feisty Nina he knew. The Nina that would rock his world over and over once he untied her of course.

"Oh, Phillip please, just please fuck me!" She pleaded over and over until she was on the verge of another orgasm. She went from begging and pleading to moaning. Each moan was louder than the last. The thought crossed Phillip's mind that he might make her scream today. that would be a first.

Phillip licked his lips and moved over her, kissing his way to her breasts. He put his weight on her, kissing and licking her nipples. He messaged her breasts, grinding his groin into her through his dress pants. There was nothing gentle about what he was doing to her body. He roughly played with her tits, kissing and nipping at her skin. Bite marks would show up on her later, but later was later. He could take care of her when the time arose.

Unzipping his pants, Phillip got just as nude as she was. She licked her lips at the sight of his erect cock. He returned to being on top of her, kissing her lips. Taking deep breaths, Nina started to calm down. She hoped for a slight break, not being as young as she once was. Years ago she could have gone over and over until the cows came home but now she tired after a few rounds. But something told her that Phillip Broyles would not let her sleep until he was done with her.

"Oh Nina you smell spectacular," he groaned into her neck. His lips brushed against the skin along her shoulder and down to her breast again.

"Oh Phillip, you know just how to get me off, don't you?"

"Not to brag, but yes," he murmured as he entered her to the hilt. She gasped from the sudden fullness and let the feelings rush over her. She let herself become breathless and excited again. "I think I'm pretty good at getting off my Nina."

He thrusted into her again and again both reaching toward their own pleasure. Nina, who'd still been edge from before came much faster and harder than Phillip. She closed her eyes, moaning his name. And when he got close to his he thrust into her harder and faster, causing her orgasm to continue into a larger one.

There had only been a few times when Phillip Broyles had made any woman pass out from pleasure, but he could spot the signs well. Usually it took a while, but neither Nina nor Phillip were spring chickens anymore. And he could tell that Nina would soon blackout.

Forgetting about his own climax, Phillip kept on thrusting into Nina as she came one time after another. And soon, it was one steady orgasm. Her body shook from them. The bed squeaked louder with each passing minute. Nina's breaths came shorter and more shallow until she was hardly breathing, but moaned and begged for more. Phillip's hands moved under her shoulder blades and gripped her shoulders like an anchor. He pounded into her, starting to reach his own climax again.

He kissed her pale shoulder and chest as he exploded inside of her. Keeping up his pace for her to reach another orgasm, she closed her eyes and stopped moaning instantaneously. Almost afraid she'd had a heart attack, he stopped, making sure she was still breathing. She was, a calmer breath came as Phillip collapsed next to her.

He was spent like he'd never been spent before. Propping himself up on his elbow, he admired her body. Seriously debating buying her something white, he wondered what she would look like in anything not black. She'd looked amazing in her red bra earlier.

But would buying her clothing be too much for their so called sporadic fling? He wondered on it.

Before he could think too much on it, Nina gasped and her eyes flew open. She jolted upright, as far as she could go before laying back on the pillow.

"Phillip, what happened?"

"You passed out from pleasure Nina." A smile spread across his face again.

"No way." Those icy blue eyes doubled in size.

Phillip nodded, his fingertips tracing her curves.

"Could you please untie me now?" There was some strain in her voice, Phillip knew it wasn't a good strain either. He grabbed in the plastic bag again and pulled out an army knife. He cut the ropes well above her wrists and each arm fell. The rope came off around her wrist easily with his help. A little chafing on the delicate wrists was nothing a few tender kisses couldn't fix.

"Now, let's go back to bed, like normal people do at," he turned to look at the clock. "Five thirty in the morning."

Phillip Broyles pulled the thick blanket over them and Nina toward him. The red hair sprawled out over his chest as she got comfortable. Broyles pulled her even closer, the scent of her hair spray flooded his nostrils. As she ran her hands over his chest and kissed him there, he squeezed her tight kissing her hair.

"Nina," he whispered. From across the room, he uncovered the plates of eggs and sausages. Glasses of orange juice and milk sat next to them, ready to be drank. "Nina," he coaxed again. This time he crossed over to the bed to wake her. They'd slept through lunch and partially through supper. An unexpected turn in his plan to be the sexual dominant, but a variable he would have to deal with nonetheless.

Still she slept. With the curtains partially opened, a stream of sunlight covered part of the bed. And Nina Sharp lay under a pile of white comforters pulled up under her arms. Her hair was a mess and her shoulders were covered in barely there bite marks.

Phillip leaned over her, sexually satisfied and starving. Gently he shook her shoulder until she stirred awake. Stretching out she glanced around the room, half expecting Phillip to be curled up next to her.

"Good evening Miss Sharp, I trust you slept well?" With a yawn she smiled and nodded.

"I did, but I think you have evening mixed up with morning Phillip."

"No Nina, it's six in the evening. I woke up about twenty minutes ago and ordered us breakfast. We've been sleeping all day."

"Really? That's not good, I have to call the office and see how my projects are going. I need to make sure that they are on track," she grabbed the comforter, wrapping it around herself and Phillip got his answer.

Nina Sharp in white was almost as spectacular as she was in black.

"Nina Sharp," Phillip's voice was stern and demanding. "You will eat some food first."

She cocked an eyebrow before she smelled the food. And when she saw it, she realized how hungry she was.

"Thank you, Phillip, this looks amazing." She grabbed her cell phone and sat down at the food. She munched into a piece of toast as her assistant answered.

Sitting at the table next to her, Phillip watched her. She ate her toast quickly and started to dig into the sausage while single handedly running Massive Dynamic from her cell phone. There were times when Nina would become Stern Nina, when she was running the company. There were times when she would be Happy Nina, the only time that Phillip had seen her like that was the look on her face when she woke up. Phillip had unfortunately seen Angry Nina, a version of Nina that could stop a man's heart with a single glare.

"Ok, thank you Melanie." She hung the phone up and finished the sausage she was working on.

"So is Massive Dynamic crumbling around itself in your absence?"

"Ha, ha, ha, no Phillip. It's not. Everything is right on schedule. If you keep the employees happy at what they're doing, they'll be happy to stay on your schedule." She propped her feet up on his thigh.

"You know Nina, I've never seen you like this."

"Like what?"

"So relaxed and calm, you've even been joking with me. Do you know how many times you've done that with me or anyone else for that matter?"

"No, but I'm guessing you know. Do enlighten me Phillip."

"Well, this morning you've joked with me and yesterday, so I've seen you joke around with people twice."

"I haven't seen you joke with many people either," she cut into the sunny side up egg style he'd chosen for her.

"Touché, are the eggs ok?"

"Yes, just right, thank you for ordering food. I'm starving." They ate in silence for a few minutes. Broyles ate much slower than Nina. By the time he'd ate his three eggs, Nina had finished her sausage, eggs, and was half way through her bacon.

"Did you want your juice Nina?" He asked with a piece of bacon at hand.

"Yes, please. And water, lots of water. I'm thirsty too Phillip."

"You must have gotten a lot more worn out than I thought," he added with a spattering of triumph sprinkled on top.

"I've never had that many orgasms. Never. Phillip, last night was amazing."

"Yes it was, I wasn't the only one working though."

"Yeah, I'm a little sore already."

"Don't worry, I'll help you get cleaned up after we finish."

Nina smiled up at him as she snuck a piece of his toast.


	3. Chapter 3

The water running in the shower was just hot enough for the both of them. Nina had put her protective covering over her arm and had put the blanket back on the bed. Shaving his face, Phillip watched her putz around the bathroom. Getting her shampoo out. Getting her toothbrush out. Getting her makeup out.

Phillip stopped in mid-shave when he saw her black makeup bag. He hadn't even noticed she had no makeup on.

"Is everything ok?"

"I've just never seen a woman without makeup."

Their eyes met in the mirror. Nina hadn't noticed her makeup had come off. She grabbed her bag, opening it to find her mascara and lipstick. Leaning over the lip of the countertop, she unscrewed the cap of the mascara.

"No," Phillip stopped her. "You look beautiful without it."

The words that had come out of Phillip's mouth made her stop, dead in her tracks. Their early morning love session had felt more than just a fling, there had been real feelings in the mix. She knew she'd felt it. The word beautiful was a dangerous word. She'd learned that the hard way with Bellie.

Theirs had started as a fling, something to keep them occupied while they were working or at business meetings that would require overnights. They said they would keep it a fling, nothing more. If it ever got to be more they would stop. It had been a fabulous affair. Evenings out on the town, working up the name Massive Dynamic, they'd done great jobs making the company a powerhouse. But once Nina started to fall for him, things had gone downhill, and she ended up at home alone eating ice cream and drinking straight vodka shots.

"I'm going to get in the shower," she mumbled pulling the curtain back.

The steam had filled the bathroom, Broyles wiped a small section of the mirror to finish up shaving. He splashed water on his face and pulled the curtain back.

His hands dipped around her front, moving her back until they were pressed together. She could feel his muscles flexing against her skin. She could feel his chest rising and falling with each breath. With his body heat and the warm water, Nina felt like melting into a puddle.

Phillip turned her around, her torso warm from the water. Everything about her was different today. Somehow she seemed to be more calm, more relaxed, deep down he hoped this morning had something to do with it.

He leaned down to kiss her, the water washing over the both of them.

Phillip grabbed a wash cloth from the rack, getting it wet his hand ran down her stomach and between her legs. She winced at the soreness.

"Don't you worry Nina," he whispered into her ear. "I'll kiss it all better for you."

"Phillip, listen, I've done the whole fling at work situation. It didn't end well, well to be honest, he left me for another universe. I was left to wallow in self-pity and eat ice cream mixed with vodka. We can't let feelings get in the way. It's just a fling."

"Yes, ma'am."

It was just what he needed to knock some sense back into him. What was he thinking, part of him wishing to have more of her? They were too alike to be such a thing. Their strong willed personalities and lack of time made it nearly impossible for them to stand each other let alone have somewhat of a relationship.

He shook the idea from his head and finished washing her up. Half figuring she would return the favor Phillip let his hands trail over her shoulders, his thumbs pressing into her tight muscles. The mixture of the water and his massage was almost too much for her, all the tension flowed right out of her. Phillip could feel her loosening up by the minute. Her neck rolled with his movements and he could hear her sighing.

"That feels so good Phillip," she moaned.

They were the magic words for him, but he knew she'd be too sore for more sexual activities. It was too soon. But what harm was there in trying? He leaned in, kissing her neck lightly.

And for a while Nina let herself go, fall into the pit that was Phillip Broyles loving on her and bringing her to new levels of ecstasy.


End file.
